


Lokis battle against the All-father

by WonderSilver



Series: Nordic mythology [1]
Category: Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Action, Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Battle, Fights, Ragnarok, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderSilver/pseuds/WonderSilver
Summary: The dawn of ragnarok has freed Loki from his agonizing punishment. Now its time to enact his bloody vengeful battle against the man who imprisoned him.
Series: Nordic mythology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lokis battle against the All-father

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when i found out Loki never fights Odin during ragnarok in norse text. Didnt seem fun for Odin to just get eaten by Fenrir and thats it.
> 
> Hope i dont come off as saying i "fixed it" just a small little idea i had :}
> 
> If im feeling motivated i might put my own spin on other norse stories or perhaps stories of other mythologies.
> 
> Also its my first time writing as you'll easily tell ahead, so any criticism is welcomed.

Odin bloody and full of fight locked eyes with the liesmith Loki, eyes filled with fury and anger towards the all-father. "Loki.." Said Odin with a pitiful expression. Dreeding the fight that would soon come. "Oh how I've waited for this moment, every minute.. of every hour.. of every day of. every. decade i spent imprisoned in that cave. enduring the excruciating pain of my punishment: i spent on thinking just how i would burn asgard to the ground, how i would kill everything you cherish..." Loki said with such quiet passion and malice it could be felt in the air. With one long deep raspy breath and with an awful, terrifying smile he said: "...how i would slaughter the allmighty Odin."

Odin made the first move, throwing Gungnir at Loki with all his strength. Loki seemed like a ghost of Helheim; fast, almost incorporeal, he swiftly dodged the All-fathers attack. For the first time since the sons of Ivaldi made the spear for the All-father, it missed. Odin was in utter shock, it shouldnt be possible, Gungnir never misses its target. Loki used this opportunity to throw a rapid never ending sequence of blazing fire upon the All-father. There was no cover nearby, Odin endured the scorching flames of Loki for far too long, they were overpowering.

Odin finally regaining his composure called upon Sleipnir; his eight legged horse to distract and stop Loki's attack. Odin ran to Gungnir with the speed of an eagle hunting for pray. Loki had finally scared the horse away, he turned around at the All-father, readying another infernal attack, only to be met with Gungnir flying towards him; it was too late to dodge or shape-shift: he had to withstand this mighty blow.

The terrifying strength of the All-fathers throw had propelled Loki into the air; crashing into burning trees and crumbling mountains; Loki could see all the devastation and despair ragnarok was causing: "such a grim beautiful sight.." with that thought in mind and his will to cause even more destruction hardened, Loki got up from the enormous chasm his crash landing had created upon a mountain.

Loki painfully Extraxtracted Gungnir, which was pierced in his abdomen. He threw it aside, setting the ground around it aflame so Odin could no longer pick it up. Odin made his way to Loki, unsheathed his sword and got into a battle stance. Loki snickered, grabbed a dagger on each hand and set them aflame, then got into a battle stance himself. The air was tense, it was almost suffocating, they both were wounded, one wrong move and it would be over. They were in the middle of a bloody, warrior filled battlefield, and yet it seemed as if it were just the two of them in a silent winter forest. Seconds passed and neither had moved.

In a flash Loki started running directly towards the All-father with the speed of a leopard, Odin prepared his sword to counter Lokis attack, Loki threw a third dagger at Odins face, making Odin close his eye for a just a moment, enough for Loki to enact his scheme. as Loki was inches away from the All-father he disappeared. Odin felt a burning gash at the back of his neck, Loki had appeared behind him, Odin quickly turned to attack but Loki was already behind him again, no matter how fast Odin was, Loki would just teleport to the side or the back of Odin, gashing him countless times.

Odin closed his eye and concentrated, withstanding all of Lokis swift burning attacks, it felt like as if he was covered in a thousand wasps, each stinging worse then the last. But he endured and concentrated, Lokis malicious laugh echoing throughout his mind. But he concentrated, remembering all the knowledge and wisdom hes gained over the many years.

Abruptly Odin opened his eye, set aflame with wisdom and his will to overcome his biggest regret, his blood brother. At the speed of sound he struck Loki with his sword sending Loki back until he hit a boulder. Odin using his sword and Lokis daggers pinned him against the boulder.

Odin reached inside the flames not caring for the burns he would receive and grabbed his spear, he turned to loki, Lokis bright green eyes were piercing and awful. "Its over Laufeyson. Our battle ends here." putting the last of his strength into the finishing throw; he threw Gungnir with the strength of a rampaging bull, it struck Loki like thunder, killing him instantly.

Odin catching his breath he fell on his knees, he was relieved but a bit sadden; this wicked man had created countless troubles for the god of the aesir and killed his most beloved son, but he was still his blood brother so he couldnt help but feel sorrow.

But ragnarok isnt over yet, a battlefield is no place for mourning. knowing this he got up and went to grab Gungnir. when suddenly Lokis body started smoking, Odin knew what this meant. The smoke cleared revealing it was just a warrior of Helheim. A loud hedious vile laugh could be heard from behind the All-father. It was the real Loki, holding above his head the biggest flaming ball he had ever made.

Odin no longer fearing death, accepted it, there was nothing that could block something like that. Time seemed to have stopped, the wind was freezing cold, Odin remembered his past; from the murder of Ymir to the murder of Baldur, his heart was beating like it never had before but he wouldnt show it. Loki unleashed the flame, with the power of Surtrs leviathan solely unto Odin, An explosion like none other. every tree in the radius was burned to ash instantly, every rock melted to the ground, any poor foolish warrior who was fighting near was nothing more then ash in the air now.

As the smoke clearled Loki found Odin bearly clinging to life, with his last breaths he uttered slowly and painfully but loudly "Finish me off! Isnt this what you wanted Laufeyson? End my life like a true warrior!!"

Loki snickered, hand on his chin, he looked down unto Odins burned body with green eyes that showed no remorse, just joy. "After our spectacle of a fight ive come to realize; You're not worth a simple death. A cowardly pitiful old man like yourself isnt worthy of a warriors death. So ill leave your fate up to a prisoner of your own paranoia, someone who just wanted to aid you, but now wants nothing more then to kill you." Loki said with a grim smile stretched across his face as steps that sounded like thunder echoed near. A deafening piercing howl could be heard. the booming steps finally came to a stop right behind Odin, he knew who it was, he neednt turn around to check. The last thing the All-father would see is Lokis back as he walked away into the fiery hellscape the battlefield had become, with a hand on his hip, whistling to himself, cheerful as one can be.


End file.
